


I'm alone on Valentine's Day so I wrote about Cousland helping Anders get ready for a date with Hawke

by Story781



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Dragon Age II, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story781/pseuds/Story781
Summary: Because sometimes love is helping your one and only find the happiness they deserve.
Relationships: Anders/Custom Hawke, Anders/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Anders/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke, Anders/Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	I'm alone on Valentine's Day so I wrote about Cousland helping Anders get ready for a date with Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> i still cant write but also like saying im doing my best would be a lie. i just thought maybe cousland shouldnt be such a jealous cunt.

"I'm so nervous. Maker, why am I so nervous?"

"Because it's your first date in the last five? Six years?"

Anders felt his head being pulled back when the brush got stuck on a knot in his hair. Again. But his complaints were ignored. 

Cousland put the brush aside and brushed his hair with her fingers a few more times before tying it back into his signature ponytail. It took her a little longer than when he did it, and it seemed like she brushed her fingers against the leather when she was done. 

He reached up his own hand to check the tie and found it to be in the shape of a small ribbon.

"Wha-- Cousland!" His fingers began pulling on it as he turned over to her, but she stopped him and guided his hands back down.

"Hawke's going to love it," she assured him softly, their eyes locking for a second. Hers quickly glanced back at his hair. "It's cute." 

Anders doubted her words, but feeling up the ribbon some more brought him thoughts of how Hawke tied back his own hair. A red ribbon, so clearly visible against his hair, dark as the night sky. He smiled softly, imagining replacing his old band with a matching one. 

Seeing that he was content with her decision, Cousland circled him to check on his clothes again. He must have noticed how her eyes studied him because he too looked down and patted himself down, dusting off some invisible particles from the new and freshly dried vest. 

"Stop moving so much! I need to get a good look at you," she laughed at him and once again took his wrists, only for a moment, to keep his hands still. Then she stepped back slightly.  
The mage slowly let his hands down, keeping his eyes on her. The moment felt awkward and far too long. He was beginning to think there was something wrong with how he looked when the commander's expression stayed the same the entire time she was watching him. He really had to be leaving soon if he didn't want to keep Hawke waiting, so if anything was out of place and in need of fixing... Well, he was nervous as it was. 

Feeling Cousland's hands on his collar brought him back to reality. His head snapped down to look at how she fixed his shirt and pulled on the vest before taking his hands and turning his sleeves to make them look less creased. He didn't notice the adoration in her eyes when she first cupped his face and then brushed the purposefully left out lock of hair out of his eyes.   
"You look very handsome," she concluded, her voice coming out in a soft sigh.

"Let's just hope Angel thinks so too," Anders laughed awkwardly, feeling the nauseating anxiety rising in his stomach again. He raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Maker, I feel like a kid. A very pathetic kid." 

"You're just nervous."

"I really shouldn't be! It's not the first time I've been asked out."

"The first time in a very long time," she reminded, her hands resting on his chest when she got closer. 

"Hm, true enough, I suppose." Anders looked out the window and smiled again. "It's so... amazing how after all that's happened, he... still wants to give us a shot. That he still thinks he could love me."

"Mm-hm." Cousland's eyes stayed glued to his. She marveled at how his irises turned gold in the reflection of the setting sun. How his face was dotted with freckles. How he looked when he smiled like that.

For a while longer he stared out the window, nothing on his mind but the thought of seeing Hawke again. Only the retreating warmth of his friend's palms made him move again.

"One more thing, before you leave." She stepped towards her dressed and picked up a small glass bottle. He furrowed his brows in suspicion.

"What is that?"

She opened the bottle, a small droplet still clinging to a long tube, which she gently tapped against the side of his neck. The air filled with a soft smell of lemons and cinnamon. 

"It's perfume," she informed finally, dropping more of the liquid on his wrists. "Hawke should like it," she added before Anders could protest. She closed the bottle again and set it back down.

Looking back, she caught him sniffing at his own hands with a puzzled expression. 

"Are these yours?" 

"They used to be quite popular, I believe."

"Oh, they are yours," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "Cousland, I can't go out wearing your perfume." 

"Why not? You live here. I think he'll appreciate the extra effort of what he will assume was you stealing my perfume to smell nicer for him." She shrugged as if the words she just said weren't absolutely insane. "You could do anything and he'd love it, I'm sure." 

Anders sniffed his wrist again and frowned. It wasn't a bad smell. And looking in the mirror he supposed it kind of fit the whole new outfit he got just for this date. If not the perfume, Hawke was sure to at least love the story of what the commander did to ready him for this meeting. 

"So. If you're fine with the perfume, I think you should get going." She took his coat off the stool it was laying on and handed it to him. "Good luck."

"I'll need it," he admitted with another laugh. "Since my charm itself didn't do the trick last time."

"No? You are going on a date, after all." 

He stopped in his tracks towards the door. And then he smiled again. A wide, sincere smile. His whole face lit up as if he only then truly realized his situation. 

"I am going on a date."


End file.
